I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU: SASUSAKU
by Djsakura
Summary: SASUSAKU songfic...I hate everything all about you/ Why do I love you?/ I hate everything all about you/ Why do I love you?... Sasuke and Sakura...


I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU: SASUSAKU

SASUSAKU songfic... I hate everything all about you/ Why do I love you/ I hate everything all about you/ Why do I love you... Sasuke and Sakura...

DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THIS SONG!!!

________________________________________________________________

Sasuke's POV…

She stood there in front of me… And I stood in front of her, neither of us making any movements. As we stood like this, I contemplated the changes in my ex-teammate, Sakura Haruno. She had grown a foot taller since our last encounter. Her hair reached up to her back seeming as smooth as silk as it swayed to the gentle breeze of the wind. Her also smooth skin was beautiful as the sun's rays gently allotted its light onto her. I couldn't believe how grown she seemed after all these years. That was when she spoke "Why did you come back? We were perfectly happy without you."

That stung. Yet, why would I care. I was only back for revenge. Revenge for what Konoha had did to my brother's honor. Well, I was chasing after dreams of revenge long ago, but I was after the wrong target. My brother, he was innocent. So I was back to reclaim the honor of my clan. The fiery honor of the Uchiha clan. Yet here she was again. Stopping me from achieving my goal. Why was she always in the way? Why did she always cause me this confusion? Then before I could stop myself, the words came out of my mouth:

"Tch. You're still annoying."

She gasped. Tears started cascading from her eyes. I could only imagine what memories those words brought. Then she did something unexpected. She slapped me. Hard across the face leaving a burning blow on my cheek and my pride. What had happened to the sweet Sakura I used to know? Wait. ARRGH! I was supposed to be here for my revenge. Why does she always have this effect on me? Damn it…

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet…_

I pushed her out of the way. Then she screamed "Where are you going Uchiha!?!"… Uchiha… what had happened to 'Sasuke-kun?'…Hey! Kuso! I'm not supposed to care! I'm here for revenge. Revenge and nothing else. No one not even Sakura can stop me… Yet somehow, something in my gut doubted that. I sighed. So I responded to her "It's none of your business…"

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet…  
_

I started to walk away then she stated "What you're doing in our territory means is also my business! Don't you walk away like you did five years ago!!! Then what are you going to do after that? Leave me somewhere cold and dark like the bench?" I turned to face her. So she was still pissed off about that. How long had she been in pain? Had I caused her years of solitude? Damn, here I go again. Worrying about my old teammate. It must have been out of habit. Then I felt a monster growling in the pit of my stomach. It was feeling longing. Yearning. Want. And desire…

_Only when I stop to think about it..._

I felt my foot move a step towards her. It was involuntary. Completely involuntary. The monster inside me was roaring louder. Then memories phased through my head. Memories of her touch, her voice, her laugh. I felt my heart beat rapidly. But I thought I had cut off those bonds. They were no longer worth anything to me. So what was this feeling deep inside me? ...

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you…_

I had to snap out of it. I have no emotions or no utter regard for petty things such as bonds. Sakura woke me up from my thoughts "Well? What're you going to do with me this time? Huh?" she inquired. At the sound of her voice, my heart started melting. It was the most beautiful voice in the world…-slap- ouch, she slapped me again. My hand touched the cheek where she had slapped me. The monster in my gut started to have the feeling of yearning again. And the next thing I knew, so was I. WAIT!!! How could I stop this madness?!? What was she doing to me? What a hindrance…__

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet…

"Answer me Uchiha!!!" she screamed. I yelled back "I have nothing to say to you Haruno! Mind your own business!" Wait, what did I just say? Damn it! No, I shouldn't care but… Why didn't I say…? I'm here for revenge…CHIKUSO!!! Why did she always have this impact on me?…__

Only when I stop to think about it…

Then she said something unexpected that made my heart stop…"I hate you…"__

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you…  


"Could you repeat that again Haruno?" I asked bitterly. To my surprise she did. "You heard me Uchiha! I hate you! I hate your pride. I hate your attitude. I hate the way you talk. I hate the way you left me. I hate everything about you!" The monster inside me stopped roaring…

_  
Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know…  
_

Then I smirked… "Funny, I hate you too Haruno," then I sped in front of her and leaned towards her ear and whispered," but, at the same time, why do I love you?..."

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me…  
_

I leaned in closer, closer, until our faces were inches apart. Then I smashed my lips onto hers…

_  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me…_

We pulled away then she drawled softly into my ear, "Same here, Sasuke-_kun_…" The monster inside me swelled with pride. So then again, who cares about revenge? …__

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you…


End file.
